onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Feliz (Storybrooke)
{| class="infobox" |- Feliz é um personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ele estreou no décimo nono episódio (The Return) da Primeira Temporada.É interpretado pelo ator Michael Coleman, e é a contraparte de Storybrooke do personagem Feliz (Floresta Encantada). História Durante Primeira Maldição Durante a festa do Dia do Mineiro, uma celebração anual, Leroy faz com que aconteça uma queda de energia em toda a cidade. Anteriormente, os moradores se recusaram a comprar velas dele e de Mary Margaret, devido a suas más reputações. No entanto, uma vez que não há eletricidade, Feliz e as pessoas da cidade começam a comprar de Leroy e Mary Margaret. (Ep. Dreamy) Um escândalo abala a cidade quando Mary Margaret é acusada de matar a esposa de David, Kathryn. Ela é absolvida das acusações de homicídio após o reaparecimento de Kathryn. Quando Mary Margaret volta para casa, uma festa a espera; Dengoso (Storybrooke) e Feliz comparecem a celebração. (Ep [[The Return) Depois Primeira Maldição Depois de Emma quebrar a Maldição das Trevas, Feliz se reúne com seus companheiros Anões e amigos. Eles caminham pela rua com Emma, Mary Margaret e David e tentam descobrir o que fazer a seguir. Em pânico, Archie corre para dizer ao grupo que Dr. Whale está liderando o povo da cidade em direção a casa de Regina. Embora Leroy acredite que Regina merece, os outros não concordam com isso, pois não é certo tirar uma vida. Eles ainda são obrigados a ajudar, quando Henry fica do lado da mãe, para segurança de todos. (Ep. Broken) Na fronteira da cidade, Feliz está junto com os outros Anões. Leroy quer descobrir o que acontece se alguém pisar fora da cidade. Depois de marcar a fronteira com giz, eles tiram a sorte entre si, para escolher quem irá atravessar a fronteira de Storybrooke. Enquanto os outros anões estão apreensivos, Leroy os obriga a pensar no dever que eles têm em proteger Mary Margaret e David. Tom Clark é o escolhido, mas se recusa em cooperar e Leroy acaba por empurrá-lo para a fronteira. A Maldição das Trevas tira suas memórias da Floresta Encantada novamente. Liderados por Leroy, eles correm de volta para a praça da cidade e informam a David as conseqüências desagradáveis de alguém deixar Storybrooke. A notícia provoca um grande rebuliço, mas David marca uma reunião na cidade e promete contar seu plano. Todos vão para o prédio da Prefeitura e aguardam ansiosamente a chegada de David. Em vez disso, Regina chega e mostra a todos seus poderes mágicos recém-restaurados, e Henry acaba por concordar em ir para casa com ela. Sem nenhum sinal de David, os habitantes da cidade decidem que preferem perder suas memórias por deixar a cidade do que lidar com Regina. Feliz é um dos muitos que tentam sair da cidade, mas David coloca um fim a isso com um discurso emocionado e os convence a ficar. Mais tarde, Feliz e seus irmãos preparam suas picaretas para começar a cavar diamantes a fim de fazer Pó de Fada. Na rua, eles passam por Tom Clark que não os reconhece. Leroy os tranquiliza dizendo que eles vão descobrir um jeito de restaurar a memória de Clark em breve. (Ep. We Are Both) Feliz e seus companheiros anões continuam trabalhando na mina de diamantes com David, na esperança de fazer pó de fada e depois conseguir fazer magia com o Chapéu, para resgatar Emma e Mary Margaret da Floresta Encantada. (Ep. The Crocodile) Um dia em que estão trabalhando nas minas, Feliz convida a todos para almoçar na Restaurante da Vovó , mas Leroy persistentemente continua trabalhando e quebrando a superfície de uma parede, dentro de uma caverna.Acidentalmente, descobrem diamantes no teto da caverna, e avisam a David, Henry, e a Madre Superiora. Como forma de celebrar o que conseguiram, todos vão jantar fora.(Ep.Child of the Moon) Enquanto Emma e Mary Margaret estão tentando voltar para Storybrooke, Sr. Gold e Regina estão dispostos ao acabar com a possibilidade de que seu inimigo comum, Cora, desembarque na cidade. Usando uma varinha, eles roubam todos os diamantes das minas e usam a magia que tem para criar um portal no Poço dos Desejos, mas que mataria qualquer um que tentasse entrar em Storybrooke. Depois de descobrir que os diamantes foram roubados, Feliz e os cinco anões entram na Loja do Sr. Gold para avisar Henry das suspeitas de roubo contra o Sr. Gold e Regina. Henry vai até o Poço dos Desejos, junto com Ruby, para tentar convencer Regina a se livrar da armadilha do portal e deixar Emma e Mary Margaret passar. Regina cede e desfaz a magia mortal do poço, Emma e Mary Margaret conseguem passar. Em uma corrida para tentar salvar David, que ainda está sob a Maldição do Sono, Mary Margaret se apressa e vai para a Casa de Penhores, onde ela encontra os seis anões que ficaram vigiando David. Com um beijo de amor verdadeiro, ela desperta David. Para recuperar o tempo perdido, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry e os seis anões vão jantar no Restaurante da Vovó. (Ep. Queen of Hearts) Para comemorar o retorno de Mary Margaret e Emma, os moradores da cidade se reúnem em uma festa de confraternização realizada no Restaurante da Vovó. Feliz conversa com Mestre e Dunga, quando Mary Margaret e Emma chegam. Feliz observa alegre, enquanto Ruby dá uma recepção calorosa as duas. Um silêncio cai sobre todos na lanchonete, quando Davi chama a atenção de todos, e começa a fazer um discurso que expressa a felicidade em se reunir novamente com a esposa e filha. Depois, todos os convidados da festa levantam os copos em um brinde quando, de repente, Regina entra. A presença dela desagrada a alguns dos convidados, mas o assunto é deixado para lá quando Emma reconhece ter convidado Regina. Com isso, todos se dispersam e se divertem na festa. Com uma bebida na mão, Feliz conversa com Mestre e a Vovó. No final da noite, ele chama com Dengoso, Dunga e Walter para a conversa. (Ep. The Game Cricket) A morte de Archie é anunciada para todos na cidade, depois de Emma aparentemente encontrar provas incriminatórias através do cachorro dele, Pongo, que acusam Regina de assassinato. Feliz vai ao funeral, e ouve Mary Margaret homenagear Archie. Depois disso, Feliz, Dengoso, Mestre, Dunga, Leroy, Walter,Marco,Madre Superiora, Ruby e Vovó vão almoçar no apartamento de Mary Margaret. Leroy se aproxima de Emma e Mary Margaret para perguntar em nome de si mesmo e dos outros anões, quando é que eles vão voltar para a Floresta Encantada. Ele está preocupado por Regina estar à solta, e também com a possibilidade de alguém descobrir a cidade. Emma acredita que eles estão seguros, enquanto Leroy acredita que o problema vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. (Ep. The Outsider) Storybrooke é aterrorizada por um gigante, Anton, depois que ele é libertado do Jolly Roger (navio) de Gancho por Mary Margaret, David e Leroy, e come um [Mágicos|cogumelo ] para voltar ao seu tamanho normal. Ele demonstra seu ódio pelos seres humanos, mas acaba ficando pendurado em um buraco quando o efeito do cogumelo que o deixava grande passa. Vovó liga uma corda a um carro, enquanto Ruby e os anões mantém seu controle sobre ele e David amarra uma corda na cintura para puxar Anton em segurança. Em um esforço para tornar Anton sentir bem-vindo, eles o levam para jantar. Uma vez lá, Anton revela que possui um pé de feijão que pode crescer feijões mágicos. Enquanto Anton está inspecionando o solo de Storybrooke, Feliz e seus irmãos fazem de Anton um anão honorário e dão-lhe a sua própria picareta com o nome de "Tiny" (Pequeno). Eles começam a cavar para plantar o pé de feijão. (Ep. Tiny) Para proteger os campos de feijão de serem vistos pelas pessoas, Madre Superiora faz um feitiço para que a área pareça um campo vazio, a menos que se entre na barreira. Após o trabalho duro de um dia nos campos de feijão, Feliz, Anton e os cinco mineiros são convidados por David para jantar. Embora Leroy convide David e Mary Margaret para jantar com eles, o casal decide ir para casa. Enquanto o grupo caminha em direção a lanchonete, Anton, de quem esperam que pague as refeições de todos, insiste que não possui dinheiro. (Ep. Lacey) Como a desgraça iminente do Gatilho Mágico ameaçando a segurança de todos, Leroy recebe de Madre Superiora uma poção especial que pode restaurar as memórias perdidas de uma pessoa. Uma vez que só funciona se a poção for colocada em um item pertencente a Tom Clark, Feliz e seus irmãos entram na Loja do Sr. Gold procurando a velha caneca de seus amigo. Depois de encontrá-lo, eles levam Clark para o Restaurante da Vovó, por ordem de Leroy, de modo que a poção possa ser usada. Mais tarde, David e Gancho roubam de volta um feijão mágico de Greg. Todas as pessoas da cidade se reúnem no restaurante para fazer a viagem de Storybrooke para a Floresta Encantada através do feijão mágico. No entanto, Henry está relutante em deixar a mãe para trás enquanto ela está tentando parar o gatilho. Isto faz com que Mary Margaret sugira enviar o gatilho por um portal. Emma não acredita que alguém esteja disposto a ir adiante com um plano tão arriscado, mas Archie a convence de que é a coisa certa a fazer e todos concordam. Emma finalmente concorda, após Mary Margaret lembrar que os erros cometidos com a morte de Cora não devem ser repetidos no caso de Regina. David, Emma, e Mary Margaret e Henry se apressam para parar o catalisador. Storybrooke é salvo quando Emma e Regina combinam os seus poderes para desativar o gatilho. (Ep. And Straight On 'Til Morning) Em comemoração, Feliz, Archie, Dengoso, Mestre, Dunga, Clark, Madre Superiora e Walter correm em direção a Bela nas docas, Leroy grita em êxtase pela a cidade ter se salvado. Em lágrimas, Bela, conta a todos que os outros foram para outro mundo no navio de Gancho, para resgatar Henry de Greg e Tamara. Ela mostra-lhes o feitiço que o Sr. Gold lhe deu, pois segundo ele, outras pessoas virão a Storybrooke. Em grupo, eles vão para as minas. Após os anões agarrarem suas picaretas, Bela diz que eles precisam de pó de fada para fazer o feitiço de camuflagem. Como a substância está nas paredes, Madre Superiora sugere a abertura de uma fenda, pois aí a magia poderá se espalhar pela cidade. Leroy leva Dengoso, Dunga, Clark e Walter batem com a picareta em uma grande rocha que contém pó de fada, e param quando aparece uma rachadura na pedra. Bela despeja o conteúdo do frasco na rocha, nada acontece, Leroy diz a ela para acreditar. Logo um fluxo de magia é atirado para fora e faz uma barreira sobre Storybrooke. Em seguida, os anões almoça perto da praia, e Feliz observa que as coisas estão tranquilas mesmo estando sem David e Mary Margaret por perto. Os outros anões concordam, embora Leroy acredite que eles vão voltar e tudo continuará normal. No litoral, uma sereia chamada Ariel leva notícias de Sr. Gold em Neverland e pede para falar com Bela. (Ep. Dark Hollow) Quando Jolly Roger desembarca na doca de Storybooke, Feliz está na grande multidão de pessoas da cidade que vieram dar as boas-vindas a David, Emma, Henry e Mary Margaret. Para surpresa de todos, Mary Margaret chama a atenção para o fato de que foi por causa de Regina que eles conseguiram voltar para casa. Mais uma vez, após uma boa viagem de regresso outra celebração no restaurante acontece. (Ep. The New Neverland) Storybrooke, mais uma vez enfrenta problemas na forma de Peter Pan, que rouba o livro das Trevas de Regina na cripta, e tenta lançar outra maldição. Pan consegue fazer a maldição, mas morre após ser esfaqueado pelo Sr. Gold, que também perde a sua própria vida no processo. Como a maldição se espalhando por toda a cidade, todos se reagrupam na fronteira da cidade. Embora Regina possa impedir quee a maldição de Pan ocorra, o custo é que todos os ex-habitante da Floresta Encantada sejam enviados de volta ao seu velho mundo, enquanto Storybrooke desaparecerá como se nunca tivesse existido. Para impedir que Henry fique sozinho, Emma deixa a cidade com ele e Regina reescreve novas memórias para os dois e eles esquecem de tudo. Quando os dois estão fora de Storybrooke, Regina para a maldição e todos são enviados de volta para a Floresta Encantada. (Ep. Going Home) Durante Segunda Maldição Uma nova Maldição das Trevas é lançada por ninguém menos que Branca de Neve; Feliz e o restante dos habitantes da Floresta Encantada retornam para a cidade de Storybrooke. No entanto, como resultado da interferência de Bruxa Má do Oeste, a última lembrança de todos é o último dia em Storybrooke quando Regina parou a maldição de Pan, e ninguém consegue recordar qualquer coisa além disso. Emma e Regina manipulam as pessoas da cidade a crerem que a prefeita é a culpada da maldição, enquanto tentam achar o verdadeiro criminoso. Mais tarde, no restaurante, Leroy anuncia que Emma pegou Regina fazendo uma poção de memória para provar que ela não lançou a maldição. Todos concordam que quem tomar a poção vai se lembrar quem amaldiçoou todos. (Eps. Witch Hunt e A Curious Thing) Quando Regina beija Henry com um Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro, a maldição é quebrada e todos os afetados por ela, incluindo Feliz, recuperam suas memórias a partir do ano que passaram na Floresta Encantada . (Ep. A Curious Thing) Depois Segunda Maldição Durante uma falta de energia em Storybrooke, Feliz, Vovó e Leroy cabeça para Mary Margaret 's sotão para convencê-la de que ela deve corrigir o problema. Enquanto Mary Margaret acredita que isso é algo Regina deve lidar com, Granny afirma que é seu dever desde ela lançou o último maldição. Além disso, Leroy carrilhões que a ajudou na recuperação de um reino no Floresta Encantada, e agora Storybrooke é o seu novo reino que ela deve governar. No local da instalação elétrica, enquanto Mary Margaret está olhando o sistema de circuito, o trio de amigos conversam entre si. Granny sugere a leitura do manual, mas Leroy salienta que é em japonês. Quando maravilhas feliz se Marco poderia ajudá-los, Leroy discorda, uma vez que não vai chegar a lugar nenhum com um entalhador. Granny menciona Dr. Baleia, mas Leroy não acredita que o médico pode ser um eletricista. Interjecting na disputa, Mary Margaret insiste que eles não precisam da ajuda de ninguém. Moodily, Leroy fala sobre como ele vai ser mal-humorado na manhã sem o café se a alimentação não for restaurada até então. Por sua vez, feliz começa afirmando em voz alta todos os dispositivos elétricos que eles podem não ter como seus dois companheiros acenar em aprovação. Exasperado, Mary Margaret ataca, expressando seu estilo de vida sobrecarregada e cansada já que ter um novo bebê, e mantém que, embora ela lançou um "pouco" maldição, não foi a escolha dela para manter uma cidade com os residentes dependentes da eletricidade, apesar que anteriormente viviam na Floresta Encantada sem ele. Por fim, ela acintosamente diz-lhes para comprar uma lanterna, o que choca feliz, avó e Leroy em silêncio enquanto eles saem do local de serviço. Como a cidade cai sob a influência de Ingrid 's amaldiçoar, cacos de espelho chover do céu e invadir os olhos das pessoas; levando-os a ver somente o mal nos outros e ligar um ao outro. Quando a maldição entra em vigor, feliz atira uma flecha de besta em Leroy, que foge, como ele próprio segue. A queda de neve, desencadeada por Ingrid sacrificando-se para parar a maldição, sopra através do ar. Voltando ao seu antigo eu, feliz reconcilia com Leroy e riem sobre seu encontro besta antes. Os pares são então unidos por Dunga e Mr. Clark. Como o Sr. Clark vai conversar com Bashful, Granny e Walter, o trio testemunha reunião restante de Emma com sua família. Depois de Isaac reescreve nova vida para todos, ele envia feliz e cada ex-Enchanted Forest nativa para uma realidade alternativa dentro de seu livro, '' Heroes and Villains '' . }} Antes Primeira Maldição